New addition to family Gibbs
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Set during the episode ' Silver War ' this is my take on ABby's trouble accepting Ziva and her new position  Warning:  Will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

Adding a new sister.

Warning: Will contain spanking in later chapters.

Thanks to chelsea1234 for all the help with these stories, she is invaluable.

Set during episode 'Silver War', Abby learns to adjust to Ziva's presence on the team. This is not word for word accurate to the episode, this is my version, on Abby's acceptance of Ziva, and Dad Gibbs stepping in .

It is never easy being the newbie, especially if other feel as if you are trying t replace a lost colleague. After the traumatic loss of Kate, the team of Gibbs, Dinozzo, McGee and Abby were having to not only deal with that loss, but now accept an new member. Officer Ziva David, special liason from Moussad, assigned to this team by Director Jenny Shepard, was trying to get along with all of them. But, she knew that it might be an uphill battle.

Ziva's astute observation skills had already led her to see that there was an unique dynamic with this group. She could see that Gibbs clearly was seen as a more paternal leader, his team not only trusted him with their life but with other personal aspects of their life. Dinozzo, team frat boy, always seemed to make jokes and not take his job too serious, but she could see underneath all that was a insecure young man. McGee, was a genius, secure in his technical and book knowledge, but not as sure in his personal life. They had a brotherly relationship, always nit picking on each other but always the first to protect the other from any kind of harm. Rounding out this little family was the forensic specialist, Abby, a extremely gifted scientist who marched to the beat of her own drum. But most noticeable was that she was Gibb's favorite. What Abby wanted, Abby usually got, with no questions.

Abby had contacted Gibbs and let him know that she had found something. As soon as the elevator doors opened up on the bottom floor the team could tell something was wrong. There was no usual loud music, instead playing was a slow dirge. As they entered the lab there was an undercurrent of loss.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked with a quizzical look on his face, something was wrong with his little girl.

"I look like a freak." Abby turned precariously on her black pumps. Gone was her typical black goth clothing, black shirts, short skirts and platform boots, now stood Abby in a pale lavender two piece suit, hair in ringlets, and normal jewelry.

" I don't think she looks that bad." Stated Mcgee.

Ziva was confused, she thought she looked good, " Is she talking about the tattoo on her neck?" She whispered in Tony's ear, trying to understand why Abby was so upset. Ziva could also tell that Gibbs was upset about this, more upset than she thought just a boss should be. He seemed more upset that Abby was upset.

"Why?" One word was all that Gibbs said, but the tone spoke volumes.

It seems that the new administration had passed a new dress code, and Abby's usual wardrobe broke every rule of the code.

Feeling like she should help Abby, Ziva tried to appease her also. " I think you look nice, Abby." But, instead of making Abby feel better it seemed to set her off.

"Nice..you think I look nice, I look like,,,like,,,." Abby argued, upet that someone new was putting their input into this family.

""Career girl Barbie, that's it." Dinozzo trying to help Abby see she looked beautiful. Big brother did not like to see his lil' sis upset for any reason.

Taken aback by Tony's description of her Abby started to freak out. " Oh My, I can't work like this..I…" Panic started to fill Abby's voice.

Ziva could not understand why a dress was this upsetting, it seemed petty in her eyes. In Moussad, this would not have been tolerated, rules were rules, tough, but instead of Gibbs backing the new administration his words surprised her.

" I will take care of this." Gibbs said following Abby into her office. But this did not seem to help her any, she kept getting more agitated. Finally, Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder and said in soft, yet firm voice, " I said I would take care of this,,,, can we get back to work now?"

Knowing that she had won this battle, Abby asked sheepishly, "Do I have to wear the shoes?"

Gibbs, gave her a half smile, half smirk and tore up the directive about the dress code.

Ziva could not believe what she just saw, Abby had manipulated the almighty Jethro Gibbs. In the short time she had known this group, she had seen Gibbs bark orders, expect miracles and if not given what he wanted, give a good head slap, but she had not seen this side. It was as if Abby could do no wrong, in a more familial aspect, Abby was the baby of this group. Gibbs would go the extra mile to keep her happy.

So they stood around a shoeless Abby, listening and looking at the evidence she had analyzed. Walking back towards the casket, Abby started explaining what she had found in the casket. " I found traces of officers blood along the top."

"Probably from where the officer was trying to claw his way out." Ziva interjected, trying to prove that she had been paying attention to all the aspects of the case.

"Well, since his fingertips were shredded that must have been really hard to figure out, Agent David." Abby said snidely, purposefully mispronouncing her name. Abby really did not like Ziva, she felt like she was sent to replace Kate, and no one could replace Kate.

Feeling put off by Abby's attitude and remarks, Ziva turned to exit the lab, she did not see what transpired behind her.

Gibbs, seeing Ziva's hurt expression, turned to Abby, "Abs?"

Abby turned to look at Gibbs, his expression on his face was loud and clear, he did not like her attitude. Since he did not want Ziva to overhear their concersation, Gibbs started to sign to Abby.

"_What's up with that Abby?"_

"_What do you mean Gibbs?" _Abby tried to play the innocent one here.

"_Not playing games here Abby, can the attitude towards Ziva. She is here, accept it."_

"_But Gibbs"_

"_No buts, Abby, drop it end of discussion, don't make me have this conversation with you again."_

"_Fine." _Abby turned in a huff, fully intending for Gibbs to see that she was not giving up sp easily, but before she could say anything else she felt him close behind her.

Leaning into her ear, Gibbs whispered. " I know this is hard, but we are all having a difficult time." He leaned in closer to kiss the top of her head. " Now drop this childish attitude and finish this case." Gibbs smiled too himself as he boarded the elevator, he had a gut feeling that his little girl was far from over when it came to Ziva. He just hoped that she would not push him too hard.

Later that afternoon, Gibbs had instructed Tony and Ziva to go back to the scene and dig deeper. As they came back to NCIS, Ziva was filthy from head to toe. While Tony had searched the inside, he had instructed Ziva to dig through the trash and all the outside area.

"Not gonna find anything boss, we searched and found nothing." Tony said with a smirk, as he looked over to his new partner, who was covered in dirt.

Bustling up from the elevator Abby and McGee approached Gibbs' desk. " We did it! We did it!" Abby was now jumping up and down. Abby looked over at Ziva, and saw the condition she was in. This just made her smile even bigger. 'Serves her right' Abby thought to herself.

"Whaddya got Abs?" Gibbs asking tersely. Abby was never good at disguising her emotions, and he could see her enjoyment in Ziva's present state.

Abby and Mcgee then proceeded to explain how using a new program they had transformed the numbers into text. They now had a clue.

"Tony, you investigate Oxbow and Kearns, McGee, you take Ziva and get a warrant for the safe deposit box…"

"Already got the warrant boss." McGee stated proudly. Anticipating Gibbs was always a chore, but Gibbs liked his team to think ahead.

"Good job Mcgee." Gibbs complimented his young agent.

"Uh, Gibbs, is there a place I can clean up?" Ziva asked. Abby was now standing beside Gibbs behind his desk, as if stating, look where I am.

"Yeah… sure…tonight when you get home." Gibbs answered with tone that said end of discussion. Gibbs did not see over his shoulder just how pleased Abby seemed to be with Gibbs making sure Ziva knew that this was not for discussion and just do as he told. But he could tell from Ziva's eyes that she was upset by something, and he had a feeling what. Turning around quickly, he saw Abby's face. She had a smirk and was gloating at the situation Ziva was in.

Realizing that she had been caught, Abby quickly turned to walk out from behind Gibbs' desk, but his hand caught her by the elbow before she could leave.

Gibbs turned back to Ziva, and tipped his head toward the elevator, silently telling her to go on. Ziva turned and walked to the elevator, silently stewing. Joining McGee in the elevator she finally snapped." I cannot believe her. She is so so, smog."

McGee was confused, but then realized her error. "Smug, you meant smug, and who?"

"Oh, come on McGee, everyone can tell that Abby gets treated differently. I mean, Gibbs basically gives in to all her little demands. It seems as if she has him wrapped around her thumb."

"Pinky, the phrase is pinky, and yes, it may seem like Abby get away with a lot of things, but we have this unusual setup here."

"I know McGee, it is almost as if you are not co-workers, but instead family. I mean Gibbs is like a father figure, you and Tony act just like brothers and then there is the baby, Abby."

"You're right Ziva, but you forgot one member, if we seem a little off, remember we just lost our sister Kate, and Gibbs has been trying to keep Abby happy. He knows how hard she took the loss, but don't worry this phase will pass and all will be normal again."

"Not if Abby keeps getting away with her hateful attitude towards me, I mean I thought she was the loving one."

"Give her time Ziva, and again don't worry. In this little family, dad only let's us get by for so long, he will be reigning her in soon."

"I hope so McGee, I hope so." Ziva thought hoping he was right, she had given up her past life to move everything here and try to start anew, now she just needed the chance to prove to them she could fit in. But would she ever get the chance if Abby had her way. Little did Ziva know that as they were heading towards the bank, Gibbs was taking care of Abby.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Gibbs turned Abby towards the desk and not so gently sat her in the chair. "Ouch Gibbs, not so hard."

"What in the hell was that Abby? I told you earlier to drop the attitude towards Ziva, but no I turn around and see you gloating at her discomfort. Is that how you treat people Abs? Is this how the nuns would tell you to treat a person trying to find her place in a new and scary place?" Gibbs knew that this would make Abby think about her actions.

Hanging her head down Abby mumbled, "No Gibbs, you are right." Thinking the lesson was over, Abby started to rise from the chair, but the steely hand on her shoulder sat her back in the seat.

"Grab that pencil and pad." Gibbs instructed Abby.

"Oh, goody, are we making a shopping list, you know I love to shop."

"Nope Abby, you are going to sit here and write 'I will listen and follow directions. I will change my attitude or there will be further consequences.' five hundred times Abby."

"What, no way Gibbs, I will no…."

"You will Abby, or we will skip this step and take this little discussion into interrogation and continue this over my knee. Am I clear?" Gibbs said with a tone that said no room for arguments.

"Crystal." Abby answered. Oh she would make Ziva pay for this, but first she had get started writing.

This is just my take on that episode and taking it a little bit further with my own liberties.

Please read and Review, all reviews and ideas appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Adding a new sister.

Warning: Will contain spanking in later chapters.

Thanks to chelsea1234 for all the help with these stories, she is invaluable.

Set during episode 'Silver War', Abby learns to adjust to Ziva's presence on the team. This is not word for word accurate to the episode, this is my version, on Abby's acceptance of Ziva, and Dad Gibbs stepping in .

It took a better part of a day for Abby to write all the lines Gibbs had told her to do. The more she wrote, the more angry she became. After the second hour of writing, she was no longer paying attention to the words she was writing, she was writing on autopilot. She was just writing the letters and words not taking the meaning of the sentences. "ARGHH! Just wait 'til I get done." Abby mumbled to herself. Not only did she feel like this was unjustified, it was killing her to sit in one place for such a long time.

"Problems, Abs?" Gibbs had just returned from a coffee run and had heard the grumbling coming from his desk. He knew that this kind of punishment would be hard for Abby. She has always been on the hyperactive side, so sitting in one place was hard for her, but he wanted her to understand that her attitude towards Ziva had to change.

"Nope, bossman, just trying to finish these stu.. I mean lines so I can get back into my lab and into my zone." Abby said hoping that Gibbs hadn't heard her little remark. She knew he was upset with her and she didn't want to make him think that she still was upset. She put on her best pout and whined, "Giiibbbssss, I've done over 300 lines, I've learned my lesson. Can Ipleeaassee stop? I promise to behave."

"Nope." Gibbs had proceeded to walk around to his desk and was now standing over her. It may have just been one word, but the tone behind it read volumes.

"But, Giibbs."

He leaned down and spoke in a low voice. " Abby, this isn't a negotiation. We have to move on with life. I know Kate's death is hard on you, but it's hard on all of us. We all have to adjust. You too. Now, no more arguing, finish up and after work I'll grab take out and you can help me on the boat." Gibbs hoped that would help smooth his youngest's anxiety about Ziva.

Realizing there was no use arguing, Abby nodded," OK". Watching Gibbs leave and take the steps up to MTAC, Abby continued to write her lines, but was planning to make sure Ziva knew her place in this family. It was another 2 hours before she finished, McGee and Ziva had been assaulted by a suspect and were downstairs drying off and changing. Tony was down in autopsy with Gibbs examining the evidence they had collected. It was time to start messing with Ziva. She hoped she'd get the message and go home. Abby snuck over to her seat and unscrewed one of the wheels lose, not enough to remove it, but just enough that when she sat down it would bounce out. She then locked all the drawers, knowing that there were no keys to unlock the desk. No one would be the wiser. She'd be back in her lab and watching the whole thing from the camera. But Abby, in her excitement of revenge, forgot that the camera that she could watch from, others could see also.

Abby was back in her lab, music blaring, excited about getting to work on the boat with Gibbs. He wasn't just her boss, he was her surrogate father. She loved these small father-daughter moments, it made her feel truly cared for and secure. Even though she had no desire to actually learn how to work with wood, the time and patience he showed was not a side of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, that many saw. She turned towards the screen and saw that the team was heading back towards their desks, the case had been solved and now was the time to finish the paperwork. Abby watched with glee as Ziva approached her desk.

Ziva was tired, hot and frustrated. If it was going to be this much of a mental battle each day here, then she might as well go back home. It was not the physical aspects of the job, she was a Moussad officer, being in top physical fitness was a must, it was the mental battles she was tired of. Tony and his incessant babbling , Gibbs and constant barking and air of disapproval, and most of all Abby. When she was here as a consult to help catch Ari, Abby had always been the outward emotional one, she hugged and cheered up the team when things were tough. But instead of open arms, she had been met with a brick wall of attitude. "Ugh! " Ziva grunted as she tried to open her desk drawer and put her weapons up.

"Problems, ZE-VA?" Tony asked, seeing her try to pull, push and finally kick her desk. After a few minutes of trying she just gave up.

"No, nothing , it is fine Tony!" Ziva spat out. She was so close to breaking. As she looked up she saw Gibbs, with his usual scowl on his face approach her desk. She did not need him to see her like this, so she decided to just sit down and get to work. But as she sat down...

CRASH! "OW! Of all the stupid…" Ziva's chair lost a wheel and dumped her on her ass. Feeling on the verge of tears, Ziva jumped up and walked hurriedly to the ladies room. Slamming the door and locking it, she turned towards the mirror and asked herself ' What have I gotten myself into?'

Abby laughed as soon as she saw Ziva struggle with the desk and had to hold her side at the whole chair fiasco. She stopped laughing instantly when she saw Ziva run towards the ladies room, she had never meant to upset her, just get a little payback for the lines. But, it wasn't the sight of Ziva running into the bathroom that had her feeling sick to her stomach, it was that looking straight into the camera was one pissed Gibbs.

Watching the whole fiasco unravel, he had a good idea of who was behind this little problem. Turning to the camera, he started to sign to Abby. _Wait til we get home, young lady._

**Please review, i appreciate all the reviews, i take them all to heart and some of you guys have great minds and ideas! THANKS AGAIN**


	3. Chapter 3

A new addition to the family

Warning: Will contain spanking in later chapters.

Thanks to chelsea1234 ! A blessing!

_**Watching the whole fiasco unravel, he had a good idea of who was behind this little problem. Turning to the camera, he started to sign to Abby. **__**Wait til we get home, young lady.**_

"OH GOD!" Abby muttered to herself. "I'm so dead!" Abby had no intention of sticking around and waiting for Gibbs to come take her home. She knew from previous experiences that when he means home, it's his house and that means Gibbs goes into full father mode. The last time she had been told to wait until they got home, she couldn't sit comfortably for 2 days. " OK, kiddies, time for mama to go home a little early so I will just…"

"Going somewhere Abby? " Jimmy asked. He had not witnessed the little escapade upstairs so he didn't know that she was trying to leave before she was caught.

"Uh, yeah, Jimmy, just forgot that I had a bowling game tonight with the nuns. Sorry to cut you off, but I don't want to hold up the game." Abby answered as she left down the back steps. She was basically running as fast as her high heeled boots would let her. "Of all the stupid days to wear my highest shoes.." Abby said to herself. She jumped into hearse trying to get the hell out of dodge before anyone was the wiser. She had just let the breath she had been holding out when she heard. "Off in a hurry now aren't we?"

"Damnit, Tony, you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were um… someone else." Abby tried to roll up her window but Tony wouldn't let her close her door. Tony's phone rang and Abby had a sinking suspicion who it was.

"Yep, found her boss. Nope, won't let her leave. What? You want her where? Ok ! On the way up now. " Tony snapped the phone shut and grabbed Abby by the elbow. " Come on, dad wants you upstairs, in front of his desk in 5 minutes."

But Abby was not going to go easily. Pulling her arm as hard as she could, Abby tried to break the grip Tony had on her. "Come on, Tony. Please let… Me… Go…" Abby emphasized each word with a hard tug. Seeing that pure resistance was not going to work, now was the time to put the lil' sis puppy eyes to work. "AWWW, plleeaassee, Tony, you know how he gets. You know what he is going to do to me. PLEASE! Save me! He's…"

"He's going to do what should have been done already. Abby, I can't believe that you would pull all those pranks on Ziva."

"Wait one minute there, you are the king of pranks. You do it all the time." Abby argued.

"Yep, but there is a time and place. She is having a hard enough time adjusting to this new life and all you do it make it more difficult. For heaven's sake, Abs, she was crying." Tony argued as he dragged Abby back into the elevator and pushed the up button. Tony looked down and saw the start of tears forming in his lil' sister's eyes. "Aw, it won't be that bad. I mean, yeah maybe it will since you tried to run. What were you thinking? You know you never would have made it off base."

"I know, I just panicked. Sorry." Abby now head her head down as the elevator dinged that she was at the appropriate floor. She just kept on walking, looking at the floor as Tony led her to Gibbs desk. She didn't want to look and see the disappointment in his eyes, so she focused on the buckles on her boots.

"Abby… ABBY! Look at me!" Gibbs ordered.

Abby slowly raised her head and looked at Gibbs eye to eye. She could see his anger and frustration that she had disobeyed him. That was what scared her. She knew he would take that anger and frustration out on her backside.

"I want you to first and foremost, apologize to Ziva."

Abby turned to her left and looked at the tear streaked face of Ziva, and she felt like a true ass. " I am truly, whole heartedly sorry Ziva. I never meant for you to get hurt or to hurt your feelings." Tears formed in Abby's eyes as she saw just how much she had hurt Ziva. "I was being a brat and never gave you a fair chance. I hope you can forgive me." Abby was fully crying now.

"Well, Abby….. I will see…" That was the best Ziva could do being honest with herself and Abby.

" I understand." Abby said with a sniffle.

Abby now turned back to Gibbs. Gibbs knew what he needed to do, but he hated doing it. "OK, Abs, go into interrogation one and wait for me.. Did you understand me this time.. DO NOT LEAVE!"

Abby didn't hesitate, she turned and headed straight for interrogation one. No use making him even madder. Abby jumped up on the table and waited for the inevitable. Gibbs had never spanked her here at NCIS, but she had a feeling that was about to change.

Abby jumped off the table when she heard the familiar footsteps of one pissed off Gibbs. He opened the door and did not wait for pleasantries. " What in the hell is wrong with you? You knew you were in trouble and yet you tried to run off."

Abby, trying to reason herself out of this started arguing back. " Gibbs, you never specifically told me I could not leave. Granted we had tentative plans for tonight, I did not know they were in stone. I just felt that I needed to leave and.."

Gibbs knew that he had never spanked her here at NCIS before, but he couldn't let her think she could get away with that type of behavior. He would deal with her actions towards Ziva when they got back to his house, but he had to deal with her trying to run and now trying to turn this on him. "Abby, enough!" Gibbs sat on the edge of the table and motioned for Abby to come to him.

"Please Gibbs, not here! Others will know! "

"Oh, believe me, they already know, now don't make me come get you, it will only make it worse for you."

Abby slowly moved over to stand in front of Gibbs, anxiously awaiting her punishment.

"Abby, I am truly disappointed in you." Gibbs knew that those few words would hit straight to the heart of his Abby. Before he landed the first swat she was already crying.

Swat!

"OWWW! Too hard! I'm sorry."

SWAT! SWAT!

"I know you are and you should be for trying to run off." Gibbs kept on spanking her, getting into a strong cadence; he made sure her ass was neon red.

"OWWWW! PLEASE!" Abby hung her head and was bawling now.

Gibbs stopped spanking her and pulled her upright. " SHHHH! It's ok now Abby. I hope you remember this the next time you try to run off and sneak away before a spanking."

"Oh. Oh.. I will, I also now know better than to disobey you regarding Ziva."

"Oh, no you don't, we still have to take care of those little issues at home." Gibbs said with a shake of his head.

"What? No way Gibbbsss.. You just blistered my ass." Abby started to argue.

"Obviously, you've already forgotten it by trying to argue with me." Gibbs grabbed Abby and spun her around and landed 2 very hard swats on her already burning backside. "This is not a time to push me Abs. I told you we'll deal with the others at home and I meant it. This was just for trying to sneak off. Now, go the bathroom, wash your face and meet me at my desk. Is that clear?" Gibbs said in his best fatherly tone.

"Ye-Ye-Yes." Abby answered between sniffles. As she gingerly walked her way into the bathroom, she could see just how red and puffy her eyes were from all the crying. "Great, now everyone will know what happened. Even Ziva." Abby muttered to herself. But, not wanting to make Gibbs even more upset at her, she walked up to his desk and saw the extra chair behind his desk facing the corner. No, he couldn't mean to do this, but one look in his eyes clearly said yes he would.

"Yep, this is your chair of honor. You will sit here, facing the corner, until we leave. Got it?" Gibbs made sure there was no room for argument here.

" Yes, sir" Abby answered, knowing full well that Gibbs did not like being called sir, but at this moment she couldn't have cared less. She could not believe that he was going to make her sit here, in front of the others, in the corner like a little child.

Gibbs leaned into her hair and whispered, "Do we need to go back for more discussion, lil' one?"

Abby just shook her head and whispered " No dad."

"Good then, it shouldn't take more that a couple of hours to finish up here and then we can finish up at home.' Gibbs said as he left her facing corner. As he boarded the elevator, he couldn't help but shake his head and smile. Children will be children, and his were never dull.

PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS ME KEEP THE WRITING JUICES FLOWING!

THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

A new addition to the family

Warning: Will contain spanking in later chapters. Once again, I own nothing, these characters are property of CBS and Don Bellisario.

Thanks to chelsea1234 ! A blessing!

**Children will be children, and his were never dull.**

Abby was never on to sit still, so being punished by sitting still and facing a corner was borderline cruel, at least in Abby's opinion. Not only was this totally boring, it was humiliating. Here sat Abby Scuito, forensic extraordinaire, facing the corner like a five-year old. This did not make her look back at her action that put her here, it just made her mad. "_I am not a child. How dare he make me sit here like a spoiled brat. I will show him, I answer to no one but myself." _Abby thought to herself. "_All I have to do is sneak past Tony- not to hard – and leave. For someone with my skills, this should be easy to get away for a while. "_

" Uh, Tony, I need to go to the restroom?"

"Abby, can you not wait? I mean Gibbs has only been gone 5 minutes." Tony answered.

"No, Now."

"Just hold it Abby, I do not want to get on Gibbs wrong side now."

"Um, Tony, some female issues can not just be held." Abby said with a grin. She knew that one mention of female problems and Tony would not hesitate.

"Ok, if you must, but please hurry. Before Gibbs gets back and sees you are gone." Tony pleaded looking over at Ziva.

"Ok, just have to get my purse first…"

"Why do you need your purse?" McGee interrupted.

"Well, McGee, some problems require supplies.." Abby said with a smirk. Just referring to any type of female monthly products made McGee blush. Sometimes working with single males was fun.

"That is true McGee, in fact I may have some…." Ziva started to open her drawer.

"Go ahead, Abby, just make it quick. I do not want Ziva to start showing us examples of her supplies." Tony said nervously.

Abby jumped up almost a little too happy, she had to calm herself down or the others would get suspicious. _Act normal Abby, one foot in front of the other._ Abby thought to herself.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Tony, maybe we should have let Ziva accompany our little escape artist." McGee asked. He had a bad feeling in his gut about this and he had a sneaky suspicion that this was far from over. It has been his past experience with Abby that she liked to be the one in control of any situation, and being forced to sit in a corner while waiting on Gibbs was out of her control .

"UH, Yes, Mcdoubtful. Abby may be stubborn, but she is not stupid. She would never risk the wrath of Daddy Gibbs twice in the same day." Tony answered confidently as he put his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

Little did they know that as soon as she retrieved her bag, she had no intentions of coming back. She pulled out her cell phone and called a cab. Using a fake name, Abby walked down the back stairs and out the door. Not wanting to draw any undue attention to her, she made the cabbie meet two blocks down from the front door. "Just see who out smarts who now? Put your ninja skills to the test ZIVA!" Abby spoke to herself as she boarded the cab.

Ten minutes later, Tony was getting nervous. Not only had Abby not returned, she was now completely missing.

"Tony, I checked all the ladies room in the whole building, no sign of Abby." Ziva said with a shake of her head.

"OHHHH man. Gibbs is going to kill me." Tony said with a tone of despair as he put his head in his hands and laid them on the desk.

"Kill you for what Dinozzo?" Gibbs said as he rounded the corner.

" Uh, well, boss, you see it is a funny thing…" Tony stammered, he hated being a tattle-tale on Abby.

"Where is Abby?" Gibbs asked noticing the empty chair behind his desk.

"She is gone Gibbs." Ziva answered.

"Gone" Gibbs said with a tone of anger.

"Yes, that is what Tony is trying to tell you, and, even though I do enjoy watching you give Tony a good head slap every now and then, Abby flat out lied to him." Ziva hated to see Tony looking so dejected.

"Boss, Ziva is right. Abby said she needed to go to the bathroom and Tony said no at first, but then she mentioned her female issues and that was the end of discussion." McGee added, he did not want Tony to take the blame.

Gibbs was furious, no he was beyond furious. Abby had not only ran again, she had lied to Tony and the others. She knew the rules, and she knew how Gibbs felt about lying. She had only dug herself into a deeper hole.

"Tony, you check the garage and see if her car is still here, McGee.." Gibbs started telling the team what to do.

"I will check her cell phone records." McGee jumped in.

"Good McGee, Ziva, go check her lab and see if you can find any trace of where she might be." Gibbs said.

"Why Gibbs? Why should we all waste our time and this agency's money for someone who does not want to be messed with?" Ziva said with a sense of venom in her voice. She was at a complete loss at what everyone was getting so worked up about.

Gibbs grabbed her by the elbow and escorted her to the elevator. Once he had ushered her in, pushed the button for the lab and the elevator started its descent he flipped the emergency stop switch.

"Do not question me when I give an order. Is that understood Officer David" Gibbs said quietly. Even though he had not raised his voice, she could tell that he was very upset.

"Yes. But….." Ziva started.

"I know that over in the Moussad, you were trained to follow orders without hesitation. Why now?" Gibbs asked, giving her an opening to state her opinion.

"I feel like you treat Abby with kid gloves. She can do no wrong. If she wants to leave, why should I get in her way. " Ziva argued. She could not see why Gibbs cared so much about Abby, or come to think of it, this team. They were co-workers, nothing more. Ziva was having a difficult time coming to an understanding of this team family dynamics.

Gibbs took Ziva by the arm and turned her to face him, putting a finger underneath her chin making sure she looked him in the eyes. "I view all of my team as my family. You know from my dossier that I had a daughter who was killed. I thought I would never get the chance to have a family again, but then I built this team of misfits and before I knew it they have grown on me. Abby has been without parents since she was a teenager, sometimes she makes decisions that are not in her best interest. Where normally a father would take his daughter aside and made sure she saw the error of her ways, Abby has no one. I decided after the last stalker, I would not let anyone ever hurt another one of my daughters."

"But Gibbs, this makes no sense…"Ziva tried to reason with him.

"Ziva, in the short time I have known you, I have come to sense that you are a strong woman, but underneath all of this tough skin, there is still a scared girl. I want you to know that I include you when I talk about my family. You are now one of my surrogate daughters, if you do not mind."

Tears welled up in Ziva's eyes as she processed all of what Gibbs had said. Never in her life had she ever felt more accepted and protected. Now she knew what pride felt like, she now belonged and she felt happy. "Understood Gibbs. I will go search for any clues and let you know if I find anything."

"Good idea Zi." Gibbs said as he pulled on her ponytail. He flipped the switch back to on and watched Ziva enter Abby's lab

As the door closed, Ziva could've swore she heard Gibbs mumble " Just wait until I get my hands on you, Abigail."

Ziva had searched through the entire lab and had not found any clues. Luckily McGee was able to pull up her cell records and see which cab company she had called. Tony called the cab company and got the location where they had dropped Abby off at. They learned that Abby had been dropped off at her apartment.

As soon as they heard this Gibbs started barking orders again. "Tony, run a trace of her credit cards, McGee keep track of her cell phone activity, Ziva you're with me. Let's go."

"Got it boss" " On it boss" were the replies he heard as the elevator doors closed.

The drive to Abby's apartment was quiet. Gibbs could tell that Ziva was nervous in his presence now.

"Ziva, do you have anything on your mind?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, yes, I was just thinking that it must be a special bond that would make one 'family' go through such ends to ensure that I am safe. I have never had anyone even offer…."

" First, as much time as we spend together we tend to take care of our own, and second, yes we would go through the same ends to make sure you were safe. Even though sometimes you may not think that you need us, we will still be there. Right now, Abby is thinking that she know what is best for all. She does not understand that when I say stop, I mean stop. You could sort of compare Abby's behavior to that of a teenager. She thinks she knows it all, but when she gets in over her head, she still needs help getting out. "

"So, in this situation, I become a big sister." Ziva said, a brief smile glanced across her face.

"Yep, I guess your role is that of a big sister."

"Wow." Ziva said simply, she has not heard the phrase big sister since the death of her little sister Tali in the marketplace bombing. This gave her a new purpose in her time here. She would also make sure that Abby- or lil sis now- is safe.

They arrived at Abby's apartment and as they were entering Ziva felt as if they were being watched. As they entered the apartment nothing seemed out of order, in fact it seemed that all normal.

"This is strange, Gibbs.' Ziva remarked as she went through Abby's clothing. "Is she still in mourning over Kate's death?" Ziva asked as she noted all the black clothing.

"Nope, Abby has always worn black." Gibbs said. He noted that nothing seemed to be missing.

"I would think that if I was planning on running, I would at least take some of my items with me." Ziva said as she noted that there was nothing missing from her bathroom. No missing toothbrush, paste or other toiletries.

"Unless someone got her first." Gibbs brain automatically started thinking that maybe Abby had been kidnapped when she tried to leave NCIS. It was no secret that Gibbs felt that his team was his family, and everyone knew that Abby was the baby. If someone wanted to get to the heart of Gibbs fast, all they had to do was mess with Abby. Panic now started to set in. Ziva could see a fire spark in Gibb's eyes when he thought that someone might have Abby. "Ziva, I don't see any clues here, let's head back."

"Ok, but I have this feeling…. Oh, never mind." Ziva had a feeling that this was where they should be, but she did not have any idea why. But she could see that Gibbs was clearly agitated. Now she was starting to get angry with Abby again. First she had pranked her, then she lied to Tony and McGee and now she was worrying Gibbs. So help Abby if she made all of the people she loved worry this much for nothing. Her gut was still telling her to stay and wait. " Gibbs, I will just catch a cab home from here. I need to grab a few things and bring to the office. I figure it will be a looong night, I will pick up some to go food also.'

"Ok, thanks Ziva, I will see you back at the office." Gibbs took off without even questioning Ziva any further.

Ziva turned off all the lights, and sat in the dark. If she was correct in her assumption, Abby was not too far from home. She knew from experience that sometimes the best place to hide is in the wide open.

Abby had seen Gibbs leave, she had assumed that Ziva was with him. She knew that once they looked for her at her apartment and found nothing, they would leave and not return. _Smooth thinking Abby_, Abby thought to herself. She was so overly confident that she knew the thinkings of the team that she forgot that there was a new member. Waiting a good thirty minutes to make sure they do not return, Abby walked across the road and towards her apartment. Putting the keys into her door, Abby walked in and sat her bag on the ground. Abby was totally startled when all of a sudden her

"Well, hello lil'sister." Ziva said with a smirk

The only thing that popped to Abby's mind and out her mouth was, "Oh God!"

PLEASE REVIEW! i LOVE ALL OF YOUR FEEDBACK, IT HELPS ME IMPROVE


	5. Chapter 5

A new addition to the family

Warning: Will contain spanking in later chapters. Once again, I own nothing, these characters are property of CBS and Don Bellisario.

Thanks to chelsea1234, my biggest support!

"**Well, hello lil'sister." Ziva said with a smirk**

**The only thing that popped to Abby's mind and out her mouth was, "Oh God**!"

Ziva knew that her hunch had been on the money and sure enough, in pops one missing forensic scientist. "Where.. the.. hell.. have you been? Do you have any idea of the worry you have put us, especially Gibbs through. Just wait until he finds out that you have been hiding out all along." Ziva was more than just mad she was livid. Pulling out her phone she flipped it open, starting to dial Gibbs when Abby started pleading.

"Please….Please… Ziva. Don't call Gibbs. Do you know what he'll do when he finds me? Oh my, I am sooo dead or at least my ass is. You do realize that he is going to-to- ARGH! Just thinking about it makes my ass hurt already. Please just put me out of my misery now." Abby appealed to Ziva as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Abby, it is a little too late for when he finds you, I already found you. And why should I care what he does to you? Look at what you did to me, how do you think I feel?"

"I am soo sorry Ziva. I never….never.. oh what good will it do me to explain to you? Nobody knows what it's like to lose someone like this." Abby started to cry and rested her head on her knees.

Even as mad as Ziva was at Abby, seeing her new lil sis in tears, touched a string in her heart. Ziva walked over to Abby's crouched form and slid down the wall beside her. " Abby, I could tell from the first time I met this crew that there was something different, something special. I now know that it is a bond called family. Granted I did not know Kate, but I know that she must have been like a sister to you."

"Yeah… Sh-sh-she was always there for me. I mean, Tony and Tim are always there also, but..but.. there are somethings that should just be between girls. And when Kate died I lost that one person. The guys all had to keep on a brave face, so I felt like I did too, but there were times I just wanted someone to put there arms around me and tell me it was ok to cry and get mad." Abby started to cry the hardest since Kate had died.

"Abby, look at me." Ziva asked as she gently " I want you to listen to me. I am not as open as you are regarding feelings, so you may not have heard me talk about Tali before. Tali was my baby sister, she was only 7 when she was killed in a marketplace bomb. I was devastated, I was not allowed to mourn my sister. I was told that if I wanted to keep my place in my family I would have to go on and keep on training for Moussad. Looking back I can see how wrong that was. It has hardened me. I do not want you to do the same so Abby." Ziva gently placed her arm around Abby, pulled her closer and tucked Abby's head on her own shoulder. "Abby… It is ok to cry and get mad…"

And with those simple words, Abby did just that. Abby cried one minute, then would rant about the world being unfair. This cycle continued for one hour and Ziva never complained, she just held her tight and listened. Ziva noticed a sudden stillness next to her, when she looked down she saw that Abby had fallen to sleep. Not wanting to disturb what Ziva was sure was the deepest sleep that Abby had had since Kate's death, she gently helped Abby up and led her to her bed. Once she had taken her boots off and pulled her hair out of it's pigtails, Ziva looked down at Abby and did not see the playful Goth, she saw her little sister. Abby sniffled and rolled over and snuggled further down into the bed. Ziva realized she needed to notify Gibbs that Abby indeed was ok and that things could wait until tomorrow.

Pressing the speed dial to Gibbs line she hoped to soothe his nerves.

"Gibbs."

"Hello, it is Ziva."

"I know that, that's what caller ID is for. Do you need something, or have you found something to help us out here." Gibbs said in a clipping tone. He was tired and running on coffee.

"Yes, well first is I found Abby and…"

"What? When? " Gibbs was relieved that Abby was safe, but now that Ziva had found her, his anger started to build again.

"Calm down Gibbs. I had a gut feeling that she would not stray too far from what was comfortable so I hung out here at her house after you left. She returned about two hours ago..I was.."

"And why the hell am I just finding out about this? How the hell do you keep this to yourself, I thought we had made progress when I talked with you in the elevator, but now…"

"GIBBS!" Ziva yelled. She had been trying to keep quiet so not to wake Abby, but he was not listening." I heard you loud and clear in the elevator and in the ride over here. That was WHY I did not call you right away. Abby and I had a long talk. She has been acting out because she felt like she was bottled up. You said we are a family and this time big sister just held her, let her cry and scream and she is now sound asleep."

"Do not leave, I am on my way.." Gibbs was already heading toward the elevator when Ziva's words stopped him.

"Gibbs, I do not plan on leaving her here at all tonight. She might need me. You need to go home, hit the basement, boat or bed, what ever gives you rest and we will meet here in the morning. You also need to calm down. The poor thing is absolutely terrified of what you are going to do her when you get here. She hinted at her poor ass, is she saying what I think she is."

Gibbs silently smiled and answered Ziva." If what you are thinking about is a spanking, then yep, you're right."

"You actually would spank her?" Ziva was a little shaky on this subject.

" In a heartbeat, especially if what she does puts herself in danger. But this is not only for Abby, all of my 'kids ' have to deal with dad sooner or later. I have turned Tony and Tim over my knee and the same goes for all, and I mean all Ziva. I do not tolerate lying and putting oneself in undue danger. So be warned.'

"'You wouldn't…"

"Oh, yes I would. So go ahead, get some rest yourself. And Ziva…"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks, for being there for Abby. I think we sometimes forget that she has some different needs than the rest of us guys. See ya in the morning."

"That is what sisters are for." Ziva said with a grin. For the first time, she felt that she had done something good and without any pressure of feeling of guilt. She went back into Abby's room, made sure she was still sleeping, grabbed a spare quilt off her bed and went to rest on the couch.

Abby awoke to the sun streaming in her window and a strong smell of coffee. It was then that the memories of last night hit her. Grabbing her pillow she flipped over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow.

"I don't thing self asphyxiation is a good way out of getting out of trouble."Ziva said with a giggle as she saw Abby laying there.

"Oh, sorry Zi. I'm sorry about last night. I cried all over you, and you let me. Even as ugly as I was to you. I.."

"What is Gibbs rule about saying your sorry. So forget it, after all, that's what sisters are for." Ziva said with a smile."

Abby jumped out of the bed and threw her arms around Ziva. "Sisters, really? Ohhh I am sooo happy Zi. I'll never let you down, well actually I might, but I'll try not to. Ohh, is that fresh coffee I smell? You made it for me ... You are the best big sister. " Abby starting rambling until she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Is everyone decent in there?" Gibbs yelled through the door.

Abby pushed out of Ziva's hug and stepped back.

"Sorry, I didn't make coffee, Gibbs brought us fresh cups." Ziva could see the fear in Abby's eyes. "Abby I had to call him, he was worried sick. Listen, I know what you are afraid of, but you really do deserve it. You scared him half to death, he had thought that you were kidnapped. He was beside himself with worry. Not only him though, all of us. Your FAMILY was worried so time to face the music."

Abby knew that what Ziva said was true, but just the thought of what Gibbs was going to do made her uneasy. "Yeah, Zi, you'll think it is music when it's your turn to face him." Abby said with a jab as she dressed quickly and headed towards the bed. She sat down and looked back at Ziva. "Zi, thanks again. Last night was one of the first nights I slept without nightmares. I owe it to you. Thanks for staying the night. Go on out there and let Papa bear know that his little cub is dressed and waiting for him."

Ziva walked to the door and said," I will and Abby….'

"Yeah, Ziva…"

"It is all going to be ok."

To be continued….

**Please read and review! I am so loving this story, I hope you guys are too.**


	6. Chapter 6

A new addition to the family

Warning: Will contain spanking in later chapters. Once again, I own nothing, these characters are property of CBS and Don Bellisario.

Thanks to chelsea1234, my biggest supporter and beta!

**Ziva walked to the door and said," I will and Abby….'**

"**Yeah, Ziva…"**

"**It is all going to be ok."**

As Abby watched Ziva leave her bedroom, she sat on the edge of her bed, smiled and spoke silently. " You know what Kate, she might be right. I think it's all going to be ok. Well, except for the next day or so."

Abby's thoughts were interrupted by the commands of one angry marine. " Abigail, you have until the count of three to get your butt out here." Gibbs yelled through her door.

"Well, time to face the music" Abby mumbled as she took a deep breath and headed into the living room. " Where is Ziva?" Abby asked. She had wanted Ziva to stay to act as a buffer, but no such luck.

"Kinda figured you didn't want her to see what was going to happen. So I sent her home. She didn't get much rest last night." Gibbs said with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

" Oh, yeah, about all of that.." Abby tried to start her explanation but was cut short as one very upset Papa Gibbs now stood toe to toe with her. Suddenly an overwhelming feeling of disappointment filled Abby as she realized just how worried he had been, it made her hang her head in shame.

"Abby, eyes up here NOW!" Gibbs ordered. Once he had physically seen that she was OK and not hurt, all the worry turned into sheer anger. First things first." Gibbs grabbed Abby by the arm and led her into the kitchen, stopping only to grab one of her tall stools. Gibbs did not plan on wasting any time of talking so he sat down and pulled Abby over his knees, pushed her sweatpants down and started laying heavy swat after heavy swat on her upturned backside.

"Wait.. OW! Gibbs…! OWW! You usually talk OW! First OW!" Abby tried to talk but the fire was already building in her backside.

"We will talk after, you know why you are getting this, no need to discuss" Gibbs said as he kept on spanking her.

" OW! Ow! Giiiibbbsss!" Abby cried out after 15 swats. At 20 she started swinging her legs and trying to turn side to side. "ARGH! I…I..I.. am…am..am.. ..so..sorry. Please no more!" Abby begged after 30 swats. Gibbs had never spanked her so hard with his hand or for so long.

Gibbs hardened his heart to the pleas and knew that he had to finish what he started. He needed to make sure that Abby understood just how serious and wrong her little running away stunt was. He raised his right knee and lowered his left and finished the last 20 swats on her sit spots.

Abby was now crying so uncontrollably that she failed to notice that he had stopped spanking her and was now rubbing circles on her back to help her get control of her breathing.

"OK, up and at it.." Gibbs said as he stood Abby up and watched her readjust her pants gingerly over her fire engine red backside.

Abby looked at Gibbs through swollen tear filled eyes, searching his piercing blue eyes for his usual post spanking sympathy, but she found none there. Gibbs knew that this was far from over and if he started the comforting now, then Abby would think all was over. And for him it was far from it.

"Gi-gi-gibbbbssss.. I-i-i- am sor-sor-sor sorry. I will ne-ne-ne never.." Abby tried to stammer out her feelings but was stopped by Gibbs laying one finger over her lips.

"SHHH! I know, but Abs, we aren't done yet. That was just for lying to the team about where you were going. You had no intention of going to the bathroom, did'ya abby?" Gibbs said as he watched her face search for answers.

" Well, not exactly.. OW! What was that for! My ass is already on fire, no need to add insult to injury." OW!Ow!"

"Obviously your mouth had gotten disconnected from your brain. Are you trying to think up more lies? My God Abby. Sometime I just don't understand what goes on in the brilliant, but sometimes strange mind of yours." Gibbs said as he turned and ran his hands through his hair. She was not making this easy on him at all."Abby over there, stand in the corner."

"What" The corner I am not some 5 year…WHOA!" Abby started to argue but the WHOOSH! Sound of Gibbs pulling his belt through his loops made her stop arguing and run to the corner." OK, OK I am here!" Abby said in a panic, there was no way she wanted Gibbs to take his belt to her. She figured he would never do that to her, the baby.

"Abby, one more argument from you and we will finish this now! Corner for 30 minutes. Think about what you put all of us through the last 24 hrs. We thought you had been kidnapped. Not only did you hurt your teammates by lying to them, then they waste their time trying to find you thinking the worst had happened. All to find out it was just a game for you. Well, honey, game time is over." Gibbs strolled back into the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day!

After thirty minutes, Gibbs called Abby out of the corner and sat her on the couch. "Abby what were you thinking?"

"I guess, I was upset that you had replaced Kate without even a thought. It seems like all of you had taken Ziva and let her become one of us and just forget about Kate. I was not ready to move on, BUT GIBBS I am now. Ziva told me about losing her sister and how she was glad that she would have the chance to be a big sister again. I never gave her a chance." Abby said as she looked down at her hands. " I told her I was sorry, but I don't think she is ready to forgive me for all the bad things I did." Abby said nervously chewing on her lip.

" She will come around, just give her some time to see you for who you really are. You are smart, funny and special to all of us. So I am going to lay it out all on the table. What you did was wrong. You lied, you ran away, you pulled jokes that could have hurt someone, all because you were upset. Those are the actions of a teenager, so I will treat you accordingly. First, you are grounded to my house for one full week. No TV, computer, movies or MUSIC! As soon as we are done at work, you will come home with me and head straight to your room. Ziva is already packed some stuff for you to bring to the house last night while you were sleeping."

"No music! Just shoot me instead." Abby could not believe her ears.

"I have warned you to many times, so no more. Second, you will go write an apology letter to the team for all the worry you put them through when you ran away. Third, because this was above dangerous and stupid, I am going to use my belt and whip you for…."

"Oh, no PLEASE! ANYTHING! Not the belt! You never..!" Abby started to argue.

"Exactly, I never and maybe I should have before it got this far. So stand up and lean over the couch and grab the cushions." Gibbs hated to do this, but knew that it needed to be done. Kelly had tried this stunt when she was 7. He refused to buy her a Berry Mary doll, so she decided to run away from home. Granted she only hid out in the wooded backyard, she still had her parents in a panic. Gibbs tanned her hide before she even made it into the house, but she never tried to run away again.

"PLEASE! NO!" Abby was already crying. But not wanting to get into anymore trouble she walked around to the back of the couch and bent over.

"Abby, I hate doing this, but I will not be waivered. Kelly cried the same way the last time I had to use my belt on her for pulling the same stupid ass stunt. So hold onto the couch and maintain position."

WHAP!

"OWW!" Abby jumped up and grabbed her already sore backside. "Too hard, Gibbs."

"Back down Abby, do not make this any more difficult."  
"Difficult for who Gibbs?" Abby said as she leaned back over the couch.

WHAP! WHAP!WHAP!WHAP! WHAP!

Gibbs had let her keep her pants up knowing that sting would still be enough to get his point across. " I will not WHAP! let you lie WHAP! pull stupid stunts WhAP! and worry your family WHAP! just because you feel like something WHAP is not going WHAP! your way WHAP! Is that WHAP! understood WHp! ABBY WHAP! I will not risk WHAP! losing you WHAP!"

"ARGHH! I-I-I do-do-do " Abby cried. She knew that she would never sit down again.

Gibbs finished the last four licks on her thighs. He knew she was going to be feeling this the rest of today and maybe tomorrow. Maybe she would remember this the next time she started to do something so foolish. Gibbs grabbed her by her shoulder, pulled her into his arms and quietly whispered "All over now Abs. " Abby threw her arms around him and held on for dear life. Gibbs had never spanked her so severely. "Ok" Gibbs said as her cries slowed down to just occasional sniffles. "Abby, I will not lose another daughter. Sorry, but if I need to do this again, I will not hesitate. Is that clear?"

Abby nodded her head into his shoulder. She didn't think she could form a complete sentence is she wanted to. Her ass felt like someone had poured hot acid on it and she knew she would feel this for a while. Reaching around to rub her blistered backside, Abby remarked." God, Gibbs, you sure wield a mean belt. I don't ever want to feel this again. I can promise you that."

"Good, grab you purse and your little toiletries, we are heading back to the house." Gbbs said as he turned to walk towards the door.

"UM,, can I lay in the backseat, I do not know if I can sit down…" Abby was hoping this would work.

"Nope, DC police require seatbelts on all passengers, so you will sit shotgun. " Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Can I at least grab a pillow" Abby was grasping at straws, she knew it was going to be sore for the ride and any consolation would be helpful.

" Un-Uh. Let's go. Ziva and the boys are bringing Chinese take out for supper tonight so I want to get there before a food fight breaks out." Gibbs said as he shook his head and closed the door.

"Oh, goody, all my brothers and sister will be there. This should be fun!" Abby said as she walked over and opened the door to Gibbs car. "But first I have to make it there." Abby thought to herself.

**TBC?**

**Please read and review. Should I continue on or leave it here?**


End file.
